Bridge
The Bridge is the command and control center of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the Bridge of the Ishimura; the Captain's Nest, which is Captain Matthius's personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders work; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Nest. The Bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the Bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Isaac enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure." The Command Deck is separated into three distinct levels. Level 01 - Mining Administration MA Hall Storage A hall storage containing a few pickups and a valuable air recharge if needed. File:bridgeadminhall1.png|hall Storage File:bridgeadminhall2.png|Damaged storage room leading to the vacuum of space. MA Room The Mining Administration room was the workplace for the direction and planning of the Ishimura and her massive mining operations, sending commands to and from the mining teams. It was the essential brain behind the ship's brawn. File:bridgeadmin1.png|Admin Room File:bridgeadmin2.png|Hole caused by an asteroid File:bridgeadmin3.png|Main control room. MA Computer Room The primary processing core for the MA's computer banks, linked to the computer core (See the USG Ishimura article for further information regarding the computer core). Storage Rooms The Storage Rooms are where the Crew Members kept items such as Medical Packs and ammunition. ;Storage Room A ;Storage Room B ;Storage Room C Level 02 - Main Atrium Tram Station File:B-TramStation1.png File:B-TramStation2.png Main Atrium The primary area of the Bridge, this is where the Ishimura and its various systems are monitored and controlled by the bridge crew. It is a wide open area with terminals all along the room's perimeter, and access to the Captain's Nest at the front and an elevator providing access to Communications and Mining Administration in the middle of the room. Access to the Atrium from other parts of the ship is only possible via a security checkpoint at the deck's Tram Station. File:bridgemain1.png|Main Atrium File:bridgemain2.png|Main Atrium File:bridgemain3.png|Main Atrium before the ADS is online and hole caused by asteroid impact. File:bridgeinfestedele.png|The elevator leading to the bridge with growth in it, as seen in Chapter 8. Captain's Nest The Captains Nest itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of level 5 are allowed to enter. The Captain's personal office and observatory, equipped with Executive override controls in the event of a mutiny. A large holoprojector showed a realtime image of the Aegis VII mining operations. When the'' Ishimura'' is docked on the Sprawl, several escape pods have been installed here. In Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura of Dead Space 2, Isaac takes the one Zach Hammond used in Dead Space to jettison a trapped Slasher to escape the Ishimura. File:bridgecaptainroom.png|Captain's Nest. Bridge Security Room File:bridgecheckpoint.png|The checkpoint. File:bridgesecurity.png|Damaged security room door. File:B-SecurityRoom.png|The Security Room Ship Systems File:bridgeshipsystems.png|Ship systems. Ship Systems Storage A ADS Power File:B-ShipSystems1.png Level 03 - Communications/External Access ADS Lower Hall ADS Outside Access File:bridgeoutside1.png|Outside File:bridgeoutside2.png|Heading towards ADS 47. File:bridgeoutside3.png|Hole caused by asteroid. ADS Controls File:B-ADSControlnCannon.png The ADS Controls contains the Cannon Pit for ADS Cannon 47 along with its gravity fed ammo chains and manual override firing seat. Communications Hall File:bridgecomentrance.png|Communications Hall File:bridgetram.png|Tram leading to Comm Control. Comm Control File:bridgecomcontrol.png|Comms Control. File:bridgecomoffline.png|Overlooking the Comm Array Chamber. File:bridgecomonline.png|The Comm system online. Comm Array Airlock File:B-CommArrayAirlock.png Comm Array Chamber File:bridgecomroom.png|Inside the Comm Array Chamber File:bridgecomroomgrowth.png|Growth inside the Comms Array Chamber Ship Exterior Access Storage Room 47 Trivia *This is where the second part of Chapter 9: Escaping the Ishimura of Dead Space: Extraction takes place. *This is where Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent and Chapter 8: Search and Rescue of Dead Space take place. *The final portion of Chapter 10: Deja Vu on the Ishimura in Dead Space 2 takes place on the Bridge, before Isaac leaves the ship through an escape pod. *This is where the player first encounters a Brute in Dead Space. *The Bridge in Dead Space: Downfall has a different layout with a holographic display showing Aegis VII near the front, where in-game the display is in the Captain's Nest. **It could be theorised that it can be moved from one room to another within the bridge, but it appears to be fixed down. This is most likely an error. *The Bridge was the last deck to be overrun by the Necromorphs. *The Multiplayer map in Dead Space 2, which takes place on the Ishimura's bridge, seems very different to any levels or decks we have seen in either game. It could just be an unknown area of the vessel or redesigned for gameplay purposes. **Curiously, the Multiplayer map variant resembles the Bridge from Downfall more than how the games depicted it. *In Dead Space, when Kendra and Hammond reach the bridge shortly after Isaac repairs the Tram system, Hammond mentions the Bridge was "a mess", stating there were no survivors. When Isaac enters the bridge himself however, there are no signs of necromorph attacks or fatalities at all. *Interesting to note, the first Brute encountered on the bridge is behind an enclosed door. The door is locked, preventing access until after the Brute breaks through. It is unknown how a Necromorph of that size could have wound up in the room, as a Brute cannot travel through the ventilation system. **It is a probability that the Brute was formed from the corpses of three unnamed bridge officers who had taken refuge within the room. It is also possible that it was trapped inside by members of the crew that later got killed. *It appears that the crew that was on the admin room turned insane by the dementia induced by the Marker 3A. They killed each other and the last one appeared to have painted "signs" in blood leading to the admin room. Text saying "Take us" is finally written on the wall next to the door leading to the room. The crew appeared to have sacrificed themselves for them to be mutated by the Necromorphs after going insane, similary to some of the crew of the ship as well as the colony. Gallery Atrium.jpg|Isaac and Hammond in the Captain's Nest Sources Category:USG Ishimura Locations Category:Locations